Hidden
by nothing available
Summary: This story runs in parallel with the Harry Potter Series, though it follows a different Potter. This is my first Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1 Secret and Safe

On the 30th of October 1981, Lily Potter went into labour. Within hours she was sat exhausted watching her husband gaze down at the small girl in his arms.  
"I wonder what Harry will make of her." Lily asked with a yawn.  
"No doubt he will accept her immeadiately, and then insist on showing her his broom," James replied with a tired smile.  
As they sat there in the bright hospital, there was a quiet knock on the open door, they both looked up to see a tall man in an emerald green cloak, stood in the doorway. His blue eyes sparkled and his lips twitched behind his long white beard as he took in the family.  
"You know what I have come to say." his eyes seemed to beg them not to make him say the words, that would cause so much pain.  
"You want us to give away our baby." James stated, his voice calm but cold.  
"For a while, it will not be perminant but in order to keep her, Harry and yourselves..."  
"Safe?" interrupted James his voice full of sarcasm, "But I trust my friends not to betray me, Dumbledore!"  
"They may not have a choice James." Whispered Lily,"Will you keep her safe, Albus? Lily continued, her voice soft, while her green eyes sparkled with unshed tears. Though she knew this moment had been coming, and she thought she had prepared herself. She knew now that it would be impossible, if she did not know without doubt that this was the best way to keep her daughter safe.  
"For as long as is neccessary," replied Dumbledore, "How many people know of her existance?"  
"We haven't seen anyone in months what with being in hiding so just us, Sirius, Remus and you Dumbledore. Although Sirius doesn't know she has been born, what with him being on your mission Albus. But we'll tell him when he returns next week. Remus knows of course he is taking care of Harry at the moment."  
"Good, the less people involved the better. Are you ready?"  
"We can see her?" the question was Lily's, but James who had been staring down into his daughters face looked directly at Dumbledore for the first time.  
"I will bring her to see you as soon as she is settled, I am sorry." He seemed to direct the apology more at James, who had kept very quiet and had now returned his gaze to his daughter's face.  
"We know Dumbledore'" James said his voice soft, and then with more intensity he said,"You have my cloak, use it. Keep her secret, keep her safe!"  
Sensing the moment of departure was close, Dumbledore asked quietly, his left hand gesturing toward the open door. "Would you like me to wait outside, so you can say goodbye."  
"No, Albus" Lily said, sliding one foot, then the other from beneath the hospital sheets, and stepped toward her daughter and husband. She took the child in her arms and held her close, breathing in her smell. James moved toward them and enveloped them both in his arms.  
"She will be safe Lily,"he whispered "Albus will keep Lucy from harm."  
After a long moment Lily turned once again toward Dumbledore, while James turned his back, not wanting to watch the moment his wife handed their daughter away.  
Albus took the girl, and Lily bit her lip in an effort to keep the tears from spilling. She walked to James taking his hand, yet never taking her eyes from the baby girl. Dumbledore took the first stride toward the door, then stopped and looked back. "She looks like you Lily, but with James' hair,"  
"She has Lily's eyes too." James whispered as Dumbledore took the final steps toward the door.  
"You will see her again, James." he said quietly, hoping that his words weren't a lie.

* * *

Dearest Lily,  
Lucy seems so bright and happy, her eyes are so startlingly like yours and Harry's it's uncanny. I will bring her to see you on the 1st of November. I'm sorry it can't be tomorrow, I have a meeting with the Minister. Millicent Bagnold, seems to have certain questions regarding the activity's of a secret order I have supposedly set up (it should be rather jolly).  
Hoping James, Harry and yourself are well. Happy Halloween.  
Albus.

Dumbledore stood amongst the rubble in Godrics Hollow tracing patterns on the parchment he had sent the previous day. He had just dropped Harry off on the doorstep of number four Privet Drive and was now preparing a place for little Lucy Potter. Where she could be kept secret, kept safe. Now just three people knew of her existance, and under no circumstances would he let her fall into the hands of Sirius Black. So that left Remus and himself and Hogwarts was no place for a secret so large, especially a baby.  
He thought with a small smile that Remus could use the company. He knew from experience how alone Remus must feel and the child would most deffinately be kept secret and safe in _that _house.

* * *

**I know the chapter is very short, the rest will be longer and all will be explained.**


	2. Chapter 2 Age

Almost ten years had passed since Lucy Potter had been handed to Albus Dumbledore and then consequently handed on to Remus Lupin. In a small house in the moors, Lucy Potter woke. Now nine years old, Lucy's hair fell, long and thick a good two inches below her shoulders. It was a rich dark auburn, which framed a pale face, with a delicate nose and bright green eyes. Lucy sat up in bed and looked around the room, with a sigh she shifted quickly to the edge of the bed and placed her bare feet onto the wooden floorboards. She walked quickly to the window and opened the curtains, the bright sun had replaced the full moon of the night before. She smiled in relief another month done and stepped quickly toward the door.  
As she walked into the kitchen, Remus looked up at her, with a smile. Though his hair was dishevelled, and he looked exhausted he seemed content. Lucy continued to look at him questioningly until he finally spoke.  
"Lucy, I'm fine. Look at me, no problems at all, now stop examining me, and have some breakfast."  
She stepped forward with a chuckle and went to sit next to him at the table, she knew he would be fine, he always was. She knew that it was because of the potion sent by Dumbledore every month but she couldn't help but worry.  
"Dumbledore wants to come and speak to you today," though Remus was speaking to her he was looking down into his cereal with a disgruntled expression. This surprised Lucy and made her instantly wary, "What about?" she asked quickly.  
"He says he's got some explaining to do, he'll be here in about an hour." Remus still wasn't looking at her while he spoke, and to avoid her gaze or questions, she guessed. He got up quickly and with a wave of his wand vanished his bowl and the remaining cereal, and stalked to the door saying something about a shower. Lucy was left in the kitchen alone, wondering what Albus Dumbledore would be 'explaining' to her. She thought quickly, running over what she knew, she had asked many times for an explanation of her parents deaths. The answers had always been the same, Lord Voldemort had gone after them and her brother, he had killed her parents but Harry survived. Her brother's name always felt alien to her though she knew of his existence, who didn't he was the famous Harry Potter, he was as oblivious to her as the rest of the wizarding world, and according to Dumbledore, it was best that it stayed that way.  
She hoped that finally she might get some of the answers she wanted, but at the same time wasn't sure she wanted them at all.  
An hour later Remus sat opposite Lucy in the kitchen once again, his face firmly hidden behind the Daily Prophet. They sat there in silence and finally though the seconds ticked passed sluggishly, the doorbell rang. Remus leapt up and when Lucy went to follow, he shook his head.  
"Wait here, I have a quick question for Dumbledore," and with that he half sprinted into the hallway toward the front door.  
Outside the front door stood Albus Dumbledore, his long beard and hair whipping in the wind. The two men stood looking at each other until Dumbledore spoke.  
"Do you mind if we step inside, I'm beginning to worry that I'll have to make chase after my beard, once it has been entirely taken by the wind."  
As Remus stepped aside Dumbledore walked into the hallway with a small chuckle.  
"Thank you. Now no doubt you have some question regarding what I will be divulging to Lucy." The words weren't a question, but Remus heard the invitation in them and started speaking.  
"What are you planning on telling her? She is too young for the truth! I thought you were trying to protect her from it not drown her in it..."  
"Remus, I know she is young. I merely planning on explaining why she wasn't with her parents and Harry the night they died, and why keeping them separated and her a secret from the wizarding world is so important. I however do not plan on divulging anything concerning the prophecy or for that matter Sirius Black's involvement in her parents deaths. You may listen with her and you can stop me if you think I am overstepping the mark, though you know I will only tell her what I think is best."  
Remus nodded curtly, "Very well Dumbledore, but be careful."  
"Always, Remus."  
The two men then turned and entered one by one into the kitchen, to face the young girl and her questions.  
Lucy turned as the door opened, and in came Albus Dumbledore followed quickly by Remus. Dumbledore smiled widely at her and strode quickly to the seat opposite her.  
"Lucy, you look more and more like your mother every day, though you hair is much darker than hers was..."  
"Yes I know you have told me before," Lucy suddenly felt very rude and added "Sorry."  
"That's quite alright, let us skip the niceties and get on with it, shall we? I'm sure you like your godfather here, you have many question for me."  
Lucy looked briefly at Remus who was staring at Dumbledore, (though the latter did not seem to notice) before starting.  
"I would like to know where I was when my parents died," she asked timidly "and why I wasn't with them." she added.  
"You were with me..." he held up a finger as Lucy made to interrupt "If you would do me the honour of letting me tell you the whole story, I will answer your question later, unless I have a very good reason not to, in which case I beg you'll forgive me. I shall not of course, lie."  
Dumbledore seemed to be waiting for an answer, and Lucy nodded once.  
"Very well. On the night of your birth, I knew that if I allowed you to stay with your parents, I could well be signing your death warrant. You see Lord Voldemort was after them, as you know..."  
"But Harry..."  
"I am getting there, Lucy. Please do avoid interrupting. One of the curses of old age, you do tend to forget where you were," he looked over the top of his half moon spectacles, and smiled as Lucy nodded once again. "As I was saying, I had told you that Lord Voldemort was after your parents, that I am afraid was a lie," he held one finger up again as Lucy looked about to interrupt "Voldemort was not specifically after your parents, but your brother. You might ask why I didn't choose to move Harry, and leave you under the protection of your parents? However, I feared that if Voldemort found out where your parents were, he would torture and kill them in an attempt to find Harry, and if you were there, I am sure that he would have had no concern in killing you as well. So instead, I took you, only four people knew of your existence. Myself, your parents of course and Remus here. The fewer the better I thought. When it came to your brother, I put my faith in your parents love for him to keep him safe. I knew that if Lord Voldemort found them, they would die in order to protect him. I also knew they would die in order to protect you. I did not know however if, because Voldemort was specifically after Harry, the same protection would stretch to you, and I am sure you understand my reasons for not leaving that to chance?" He paused for a second and looked at Remus, who nodded almost unnoticeably. "Now I will tell you why I have kept you and Harry separated and you a secret from the magical community, Harry is still protected by your mother's sacrifice, in fact the strongest protection I could give him was her blood. By which I mean her sister. I was not sure this would be enough to protect you and in which case advertising your existence and your closeness to Harry, could lead to Lord Voldemort's supporters tracking you down and killing you both as revenge for their masters downfall."  
"Can I ask my questions now?" Lucy asked tentatively, when she was certain Dumbledore was finished.  
"Of course, I am finished. Though I rather hoped I had covered everything." he said with a small smile.  
"It's only, well I wondered, why you are telling me now?"  
"Ah, well. I'm sure you have realised, that soon your brother will be re-entering the wizarding world," Lucy nodded though in fact she had not realised anything of the sort, and neither did she see the relevance of this. Dumbledore continued,"Well in any case Harry's appearance will cause quite a stir with the newspapers and the world's press will be speculating his survival and the downfall of Voldemort. Though you are younger than I wanted you to be when I told you this story, I didn't want you to hear lies and speculations on the radio or in the newspaper, and believe them because they were the only answers offered to you." He smiled genially across at her while she thought about his answer.  
"Oh, Okay... I have another question," Dumbledore nodded with a smile, and Lucy continued,"You said Voldemort was after Harry, I don't understand why?"  
"Ah, unfortunately my dear, you have stumbled upon a question that you are, for now too young to hear the answer," after a pause he said,"Do you have any more?"  
"No, I don't think so?"  
"Well if you do think of anything, I am only an owl away." He turned with a smile toward Remus,"Are you satisfied Remus." Remus nodded quickly, in Lucy opinion looking considerably more relaxed than he had done previously that day.  
"In which case I must take my leave, I have to see a man about dragon. In actual fact it's Hagrid and thankfully not a dragon but a stray letter." With that he stood, bowed slightly to Lucy and shook Remus's hand before heading for the hall and the door.  
Lucy sat slightly shell-shocked, Remus had walked to the door after Dumbledore so for now she was alone with her thoughts. She quickly decided to simply accept the information she had been given, rather than dissect it. A few minutes later she heard a faint 'pop' and Remus walked back into the room, wearing a small smile.  
"You knew?" she asked quietly, it wasn't really a question she just wanted him to confirm it.  
"Yes, I knew." he replied calmly.  
"Okay." She said finally, understanding that she had simply been too young to understand, and that she might still be a little too young.

* * *

**Sorry it's still not that long but I will try harder for the next chapter.**

**Thankyou Adeline Rosa for the review, I hope you like this chapter and my explanations.**

**x  
**


	3. Chapter 3 Impossible

It was the first day since her brother's birthday and Lucy was sure that today would be the day that the stories would start. She was waiting for the owl with the morning edition of the Daily Prophet, she had absent-mindedly been getting breakfast while periodically checking the clear sky outside the window. Finally she caught sight of a small speck in the open air, which she could just make out as an owl. She turn grabbing the knuts of the kitchen side, ready to pay the creature for the paper.  
Once she had the paper in hand she studied the front page, then flicked through all the pages. Finally she had to admit there was no mention of Harry Potter anywhere in the paper, she closed it with a sigh. She had been curious to see what the paper had made of Harry's survival and Voldemort's downfall. As she looked back at the paper the story on the front page caught her eye and she started to read. When she finished the article, Remus walked in.  
"Didn't you say Gringotts is as impossible to break into, as Azkaban is out?"  
"Yes, why?" he replied looking round from the cupboard he had opened.  
"Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of dark wizards or witches unknown. Gringotts' goblins today insisted nothing was taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day." Remus had moved to stand behind her and was reading the paper over her shoulder, when he finished he frowned slightly and said "Lets just hope Azkaban is still inpenitrable."  
They ate breakfast and Lucy made wild guesses as to what the thieves had been looking for, as Remus laughed as her suggestions became more and more far-fetched. When she finally suggested a dragon, Remus had replied with a chuckle that someone probably would notice a dragon being stolen from Gringotts.  
"Can I see him?" Lucy asked suddenly,  
Remus looked up confused, "Who the thief? He wasn't caught."  
"No, not the thief,"she stopped not knowing if she should continue, then carried on regardless,"Harry, I don't want to meet him or anything! Just...just see him."  
Remus had paused and was looking at her speculatively, but to her relief he didn't appear to be angry. "I wouldn't have a problem but you would have to check with Dumbledore first. Although we can't just walk up to the front door of his aunt and uncles house and insist on seeing him. So I don't know where you could."  
"I do! On the first of September, at King's Cross. On platform nine and three-quarters!" Remus looked at her with surprise for a second.  
"When did you think of that?"he asked  
"I saw in the Prophet that the staff at King's Cross are preparing the platform for the first, when the students go back to Hogwarts."  
"Well as I said write to Dumbledore. Maurauder is in the front room, you can use him to deliver the letter." Remus smiled slightly as Lucy ran from the room, he too would like to see his best friend's son if only from a distance.  
A moment later she rushed back into the kitchen with parchment, a quill, ink and a large indignant looking barn owl balanced on her shoulder.  
She sat down pushing her breakfast bowl to the side and started writing. All she managed at first was 'Dear Professor Dumbledore,' she then came to an abrupt halt. How could she word this so it would sound right, Remus smiled kindly as she leant back abbruptly, causing the owl to flap his wings hard in order to stay on her shoulder. As Remus pushed the parchment back toward her (the birds wings had caused it to fly off). He said, "Just tell him the truth, that I have said that it is okay and that you were wondering what his opinion was."  
She smiled, it sounded so simple when he said it like that.  
Dear Professor Dumbledore,  
I have been talking to Remus this morning about the possibility of going to see Harry on the first of September at King's Cross. I don't want to talk to him or meet him, just look at him. Remus said that he was okay with the idea as long as you agree with him. So I was wondering would it be alright for me to see my brother next month.  
All the best Lucy.  
Remus had always said that she should never sign her full name in case the letter fell into the wrong hands, and in any case Dumbledore would know the letter was from her.

* * *

"Lucy, relax it is a long flight to Hogwarts. It is bound to take a couple of days for Dumbledore's reply."  
In truth Lucy knew this, and it had only been this morning when she had sent the letter. Everything she had done since, she had done distracted. She had put her jumper on backward, put salt instead of sugar in hers and Remus's tea and finally Remus had beaten her 60-0 at quidditch, normally it was a lot closer, Remus said she flew as well as her father had.  
In the evening she sat in the front room, in front of the fire absent-mindedly polishing her broom handle, while Remus listened to the radio. She wonder briefly what Harry was doing, was he too counting down the days until the first of September. A voice suddenly punctured her thoughts and she looked up quickly, her heart missed a beat as she saw Albus Dumbledore's head peering at her out of the fire. "Ah, Lucy, hello and Remus, how are you?"  
"We're well thankyou Albus, I guess your here regarding Lucy's letter?" Lucy smiled not sure whether the presence of Dumbledore's head meant that he could be described as being here.  
"Yes, I thought you would appreciate a quick response, your owl is on it's way back I imagine it will arrive around about quater to six tomorrow afternoon," Lucy raised her eyebrows wondering if Dumbledore was guessing, but he continued,"Yes, yes it's a south easterly... Anyway where was I, yes you would like to see Harry? Of course you do, yes I think it will be perfectly fine, if you don't mind creating a cover story in case you are questioned. Remus it might be best if you keep your distance, you may be regcognised by someone. Anyway I think that is every thing covered, I must dash I have to see a man about a dog, and again it is Hagrid, only this time it is about a dog." With a small 'pop' he was gone.  
"Is he - a bit mad?" she asked Remus uncertainly.  
"Mad?" said Remus airily."He's a genius" Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes. However I suspect Maurauder will arrive at precisely quarter to six tomorrow"  
Lucy laughed and sure enough as the clock showed quarter to six the next day, there was a soft hoot from the owl now perched on the window sill.

* * *

On the first of September at quarter past ten, she and Remus apparated to King's Cross station. They stood casually by barrior between platforms nine and ten waiting for Harry Potter to arrive. They had decided for her cover story that she should be named after the witch who invented the polyjuice potion; Demelza Polyjuice. Although they had decided to change her last name. So today as she stood in the early morning sun, she was Demelza Robins. As time passed, people went to and fro between the 3 platforms, it was twenty to when Lucy finally whispered, "What if he's already gone through?"  
Remus looked down at her with a smile,"If he hasn't arrived at quarter to we will go through and look, but I think our best hope is waiting here." As they spoke a large red haired family swarmed towards them and they could hear the plump mother talking to four boys. "-packed with Muggles, of course-". They converged around the barrior talking loudly, Lucy watched the first the eldest, and then the twins walk briskly through the barrior. When Remus tapped her on the shoulder and pointed at a boy approaching the family. He wasn't much to look at, but all Lucy could do was stare. There was her brother, a small skinny boy in over-sized clothes which she guessed made him even smaller and skinnier than he really was. He had a thin face, black hair that stood up at the back and bright-green eyes (her eyes, her mothers eyes). His round glasses were held together by a lot of muggle sellotape and he had a thin scar on his forehead in the shape of a bolt of lightning. She watched him ask the mother of the red-haired boys how to get onto the platform and watched as he was jostled back and forth while he ran at the barrior. She smiled as he closed his eyes ready for impact, and travelled smoothly through the barrior. The rest of the family followed and she looked at Remus who nodded and together they walked through the barrior onto platform nine and three-quarters.  
It took her a moment to find him again, the platform was packed with children saying goodbye to their parents and finding their friends. There were cats being chased and owls hooting to each other across the station, and the scarlet train leaked steam onto the platform. When she did find him, the red haired twins were helping him load his trunk onto the train while chatting merrily to him. As they left to talk to their mother, Lucy moved closer hoping to hear his voice. She walked slowly and stopped suddenly as she heard his name, it was the red-haired twins talking to their family. She heard the girl about the same age as her say "Oh, Mum, can I go on the train and see him, Mum, oh please..."  
At that moment, she realised Remus wasn't with her and turned quickly to see where he was, she spotted him leaning against the stone wall. He smiled at her and mouthed,"No closer," then looked over her shoulder at the train. She watched as it begin to move and her brother's thin face ablaze with excitement and worry, sail away from her.  
She stood there staring after the train, until a kind voice broke into her revery.  
"Are you alright dear," she turned to see the red-haired mother looking down at her,"shouldn't you be with your parents?"  
"I'm...I'm with my godfather, my parents died." The woman smile sadly at her for a moment.  
"Are you going to Hogwarts next year, dear?"  
They had never really discussed her going to Hogwarts but she wanted to go and she knew Dumbledore would protect her even if she was Demelza Robins. So she nodded at the woman, who smiled wider.  
"My Ginny's going next year, what's your name?"  
"Demelza,"she said with a smile,"Demelza Robins,"  
"Ah well it's nice to meet you Demelza," she turned to the red haired Ginny,"introduce yourself Ginny."  
Ginny stepped forward, smiling shyly "My name is Ginny Weasley,"  
Lucy smiled back, then heard Remus's voice calling, "Demelza, it's time to go,"  
"It was nice to meet you, Ginny," she turned to Ginny's mother,"Mrs Weasley,"  
"You to, I will get Ginny to write to you. It will be nice if you two were friends before you go to Hogwarts."  
She turned her back with a small wave and ran toward where Remus stood.  
As they left the station she asked casually,"Would an owl be able to find someone, if the wrong person's name was on the letter?"  
"I'm not sure, but you could always send her a letter first, and ask her to send a letter back with Maurauder."  
"Would that be okay,"she asked quickly, her voice full of hope.  
"You should have friends your own age." he said with a smile.

* * *

**Sorry, I made a mistake. I know she is the wrong age to be going to hogwarts next year but can we pretend that she is not. **

**Hope you like it (I'm not sure)**

**x  
**


End file.
